Throh
|} Throh (Japanese: ナゲキ Nageki) is a Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Throh is a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon with a bulky, red body and rocky skin. Its head is round and low on its shoulders with a T-shaped black feature that forms its nose and brow. Its hands and feet each have three digits, with its fingers being rounded. It wears a white with a black, v-neck collar that extends down to its . The gi has an integrate diamond pattern on its sleeves and a black, square patch on the bend of its knees. Throh travel in packs containing five members. It weaves its black belt from vines and ties the belt to increase its power. It is driven to throw larger opponents and will always try to do so. This Pokémon is an all male species with no female counterpart. In the anime Major appearances Throh made his TV debut in The Clubsplosion Begins! under the ownership of Montgomery. Minor appearances Throh made his first appearance in White—Victini and Zekrom, facing Ash's Pikachu in the World of Pokémon introduction. A Throh appeared in a flashback/fantasy in The Forest Champion!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon RéBURST manga A Throh appears as a Burst form of Danke. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Marshal has a Throh who fought against 's Pokémon. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Throh appeared in PMXY03. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations , , and , Pinwheel Forest (outside) ( )}} , , and , Pinwheel Forest (outside) (tall grass)}} , , and , Pinwheel Forest (outside) ( ) (tall grass)}} , , and , Pinwheel Forest (outside), (tall grass)}} |area= }} |} |} , Friend Safari (Fighting)}} ( )}} |} |} In side games |area=Canyon: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Secret Warehouse: Fighters on Ice}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Silbern Museum: Stage 98}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Endless Cave (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- to master his moves. He is stubborn, but he owns up to his mistakes when he realizes them. He is very straightforward. }} |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Throh and draw parallels to the Generation I Pokémon and , in that they are Pokémon that appear to be related to each other. * In both the anime and PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond, Throh is slightly taller than Sawk despite being four inches (10 centimetres) shorter than it according to the Pokédex. * Throh and its were designed by Ken Sugimori. Origin Throh is based on a expert or ''judoka, and an . According to interviews with Ken Sugimori in Nintendo Dream, in development, Sawk and Throh both had horns, making them look more like oni. However, they were replaced with eyebrows so as not to clash with and , who both were originally designed to be red and blue, like Throh and Sawk. Name origin Throh is a corruption of throw. Nageki is a combination of 投げる nageru (to throw) and 撃 geki (strike). It may also involve 鬼 ki ( ). In other languages and . May also involve . |de=Jiutesto|demeaning=From and |fr=Judokrak|frmeaning=From judoka and the onomatopoeia crack |es=Throh|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Throh|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=던지미 Deonjimi|komeaning=From and suffix |zh_cmn=投射鬼 ''Tóushèguǐ|zh_cmnmeaning=From and the Japanese 鬼 ki ( ). |ru=Трох Trokh|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Jiutesto fr:Judokrak it:Throh ja:ナゲキ pl:Throh zh:投摔鬼